Las alas de la libertad
by Painalli
Summary: Sabemos el final, pero, ¿qué ocurre con el principio? Petra no llegó a ser tan cercana a Levi de la noche a la mañana, ella pasó años aprendiendo a conocer a su capitán. Aquí, algunos de los momentos más importantes de su relación y su formación como Soldado y Capitán. El verdadero trasfondo en los pensamientos de un hombre que ha perdido algo más que una subordinada...
1. Vergüenza

_Si me vuelvo a quedar sin nada..._  
_Si me vuelvo a quedar sin ganas..._

* * *

La decepción y el dolor que experimentaba el Escuadrón de recnocimiento era palpable, incluso para aquellas personas ajenas al peligro de los titanes que se resguardaba en el interior de la muralla Rose. Muchos de ellos vivían con miedo, pero ninguno podía imaginar las cosas atroces que los soldados de dicho escuadrón vivían en cada expedición. Sus rostros sombríos eran el único reflejo de tal infierno. Los campesinos, comerciantes y demás ciudadanos podían verlo.

Al frente, con la cabeza en alto a pesar de las terribles circunstancias, iba el comandante Erwin Smith. Sus facciones duras eran lo que se esperaría de un líder como él, que tenía sobre la espalda la vida de todos los otros soldados. Un poco más atrás, como resguardandolo, un hombre y una mujer cabalgaban con los hombros semi-caídos. Hanji Zoe, la capitana del cuarto escuadrón de reconocimiento, parecía más frustrada que deprimida; tan mala era su condición, que ni gastarle una broma podía al hombre de su lado.

Levi, con su baja estatura y su pequeña complexión, era probablemente el soldado más duro de todo el escuadrón. Ni qué decir de ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Pero eso no lo exhumaba del sentido de pésame que reinaba en el ambiente, mientras él y sus compañeros se abrían paso a través de la ciudad y su gente, observando rostros ilusionados y otros decepcionados.

Habían perdido a más de la mitad en esta ocasión.

Nadie volvía de las misiones fuera de los muros sin una anécdota, sin pesadillas, sin el peso de una perdida. Nadie volvía con la dulce inocencia que algunos pudieran albergar en un principio. Ni siquiera Petra Ral, una novata a quienes sus compañeros consideraban un pequeño rayito de luz en medio de la escoria. Les animaba en los entrenamientos más duros, mostrando una gran fuerza de voluntad ante ellos; incluso era la primera en limpiar una estación al saber lo mucho que le desagradaba al capitán la suciedad. Llevaba poco tiempo con ellos, era su primera expedición. Y esa alegría y determinación había quedado opacada tras el encuentro con los titanes. Recordaba el momento exacto en que vio los gigantescos ojos de la criatura, a unos pocos metros de ella y su caballo; no había árboles a los cuales saltar ni edificios en los cuales resguardarse. Sólo podía seguir cabalgando tan rápido como pudiera. La pelea que le siguió a eso, en el "Bosque de titanes", fue bestial.

La capitana Hanji obtuvo un avance considerable en su investigación, pero ni siquiera eso valió la pena. Ella debía saberlo, y por eso no podía ni levantar la cara. Petra miraba preocupada a sus superiores. No esperaba que todo fuese de esa manera, ni que la gente los recibiría con tanta hostilidad. Los acusaban de las muertes de los caídos, del gasto innecesario de sus impuestos, de ser una inutilidad para la humanidad. A Petra se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Recordaba el pan que comió antes de partir a la expedición, y comenzó a sentir nauseas otra vez, aunque ahora no había titanes cerca. La comida que les asignaban, su uniforme, las armas y el sueldo... todo eso provenía de los impuestos de estas personas. La sensación de pesimismo se extendió también hacia ella, que por lo general era muy optimista. Estaba devastada.

* * *

En los cuarteles generales, dentro de la muralla Sina, se les permitió a los soldados sobrevivientes de la última expedición descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Unos días más tarde se les asignaría un destino al cual vigilar bajo las ordenes de sus respectivos capitanes. Hanji no aparecía por ningún lado, pero el comandante Erwin tranquilizó a todos explicando que, probablemente, la capitana del cuarto escuadrón estaría recopilando la información obtenida y comparandola con la ya existente en la Biblioteca.

_"Una actitud firme y racional ante una situación desesperada"_, pensó la novata de cabellos rojizos. Así debía actuar un líder en el Escuadrón de reconocimiento. Frío, calculador, completamente ajeno a las necesidades individuales, especialmente las propias. Una descripción así no parecía encajar muy bien con Hanji, pero sí con Levi.

Petra no había llegado a conocerlo muy bien aún, llevaba sólo un mes bajo sus ordenes y era muy poco tiempo para determinar su personalidad. Especialmente al ser él un hombre tan reservado. Sabía que era unos años mayor que ella, cuando menos cinco, si no le informaron mal. Sabía de cuenta propia que tenía una obsesión por la limpieza y que exigía una gran atención de sus subordinados hacia este punto. Sabía que era velóz, tanto en movimientos como en desiciones. Y eso era todo. Algo dentro de ella se oprimió al pensar que su superior pudiera ser el tipo de líder que dejaba atrás a sus compañeros caídos con la única intención de salvarse. _"Me pregunto... si yo daría mi propia vida para salvar la misión"_. Su mente era un disturbio de pensamientos referentes a la muerte y al deber; lo que vio ese día y el anterior, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Para colmo de males, estaba avergonzada. Cuando la batalla se sitió en el Bosque de titanes, uno de ellos consiguió sujetarla de la pierna por un efímero instante. Vio el fin de su vida frente a ella. Sólo recordaba las lágrimas saladas que resvalaban por sus mejillas, los violentos temblores por todo el cuerpo, el corazón latiendo como un loco... y sus pantalones, empapados. Sí, el miedo se apoderó de ella de tal forma, que mostró una de las peores vergüenzas que se le pudieran ocurrir. Peor incluso que vomitar. Fue salvada por Eld y Gunter, quienes reían a carcajadas aunque no con verdadera malicia. Auruo se vio en la misma situación, pero al menos él resguardó las lágrimas que ella no pudo contener. Recordarlo sólo hizo que se sintiera peor. Por ello, sola en medio de su habitación temporal, hundió el rostro en la almohada y lloró con ganas, descargando así todo el miedo, la frustración y el enojo que sentía.

Nunca había llorado de tal manera.

Entonces, cuando sus ojos hubiesen estado lo suficientemente hinchados y su pecho descansara de la enorme opresión que minutos atrás la abrumaba, levantó la mirada. Alguien la observaba desde la puerta. Recargado en el marco de madera, se encontraba el capitán Levi; y su mirada fría y despreocupaba distaba de ser cálida. Petra comenzaba a temer estar en problemas debido a su propia debilidad, miedo que se reflejó en sus manos aferrando con más fuerza la almohada. Los grisáseos ojos de Levi no pasaron por alto ese pequeño detalle. ¿Por qué su mirada, que al principio parecía indiferente, resultaba ser tan intensa? Quería desaparecer ahí mismo. En vez de eso, y recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, se puso de pie y formó el característico saludo militar, con el puño temblando sobre su corazón.

Levi permaneció en silencio un rato, calculando cuanto tiempo su subordinada podría mantener aquella posición. Había novatos que permanecían durante días enteros con el saludo firme, pero ninguno de ellos había salido nunca a una expedición. Ni qué decir de una tan salvaje como esa. Petra Ral, si no mal recordaba su nombre, temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, y fingía no tener lágrimas secas sobre las coloradas mejillas. La había visto antes en el entrenamiento, y recientemente en batalla, y debía admitir que era habilidosa. Sin embargo, se requería algo más que la habilidad para formar parte de su escuadrón.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, poniendo un pie frente al otro con tanta calma, que resultaba tormentoso para la joven. Procuraba mirar al frente, a un punto inexistente de la pared del pasillo, ignorando que Levi comenzaba a rodearla como si se tratara de un buitre y su presa moribunda. El pelingro tenía sobre Petra una mirada escrutadora que comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. Justo cuando creía que moriría a falta de aire, o su corazón dejaría de latir, él se apartó.

Levi descubrió, al estar frente a ella de nuevo, que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

Soltó un suspiro.

— _Descanse._ —ordenó con firmeza. Petra dudó un momento, pero al final optó por bajar los brazos y abrir los ojos. El capitán parecía extrañamente satisfecho, dibujando una cansada y pequeña sonrisa sobre los labios. En ese momento la joven fue consciente de las sombras oscuras que rodeaban los ojos del superior, y pensó en todo el infierno por el que habían pasado no hacía más de doce horas.— _Gunter me contó sobre lo que le ocurrió en el primer combate en el bosque, Ral._ —declaró sin suavidad. Sin embargo, sus ojos no mostraban enfado.—_ Le ocurre a la mayoría. Otros vomitan._ —lo dijo fuerte y claro. De pronto desvió la mirada como si el tema hubiese dejado de interesarle. En medio de la pausa, Petra creyó ver un atisbo de diversión en el rostro del capitán. Pero, si la hubo en algún momento, no lo supo. Ésta desapareció al instante que los serios ojos grises se clavaron en ella por segunda vez.— _Por más vergonzoso que pueda resultar, voy a decirle esto. Vomitar o mojar los pantalones no es la peor reacción al miedo que puede sufrir._ —las lentas palabras de Levi hicieron abrir con sorpresa los ojos ambarinos, y Petra supo con certeza lo que el pelinegro diría a continuación.— _Lo peor es desmayarse. ¿Sabe por qué?_

Sí, lo sabía. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Que tonta había sido.

— _S-Sí._ —susurró.— _En medio de un combate, las probabilidades de supervivencia de un soldado desmayado disminuye a un 10%, ya que sus compañeros pueden no disponer del tiempo u oportunidad para rescatarlo. Un cuerpo inerte es mucho más difícil de salvar. Además, si alguien intenta cargar con el soldado caído, puede poner en riesgo su propia vida. _—dijo con honestidad. Las estadisticas no mentían, ni tampoco la lógica. Las expediciones no eran un juego, y cualquiera que se aventurara a ellas debía saberlo. Petra recordó los rostros opacados de los soldados que habían perdido a sus amigos, de las familias que debían conformarse con un sangriento cádaver o sólo una parte de éste. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que sólo conservaban algunos rasguños.

— _Creo que lo entiende._ —inquirió Levi.— _El hecho de que volviera no se debe sólo a sus habilidades como soldado. También hay un poco de suerte en esto. Pero..._ —se acercó tanto hacia ella que sus labios estaban casi sobre su oído.—_, si hay algo que puede mover la asquerosa balanza de la suerte, es la concentración. No me importa si vomita, moja los pantalones o llora. Nunca suelte su equipo de maniobras ni pierda el conocimiento._ —se apartó de ella.— _¿Queda claro, Ral?_

— _¡Si, capitán!_ —exclamó, y en esta ocasión recreó el saludo con firmeza y seguridad. No había lugar para las dudas o las vergüenzas. La carga que en un principio creyó propiedad exclusivamente de los altos rangos, también recaía en ella. Ya no era una cadete más. Era un soldado en las fuerzas de reconocimiento. Sus ojos ambarinos, aún enrojecidos por el llanto, mostraron la determinación de una mujer valiente.

Y Levi pudo distinguirlo sin demoras.

— _Por ahora mantén limpio este lugar._ —ordenó en un tono mucho más aburrido y sórdido. Pasó un dedo por debajo de la mesita de noche de la muchacha y, al ver sus dedos impecables, dijo:— _Mantente cerca de Eld y Gunter. Y de Auruo. Creo que necesitan un poco tu influencia._ —dicho esto, hizo un vago saludo con la mano y se marchó de la habitación. Petra creyó distinguir una sonrisa en su voz, pero no podía estar segura.

Por otro lado... ¿la tuteó?

* * *

Esa noche, Petra durmió tranquilamente sobre la cama que alguno de esos días abandonaría. Una sensación de paz que la embriagó, se debía única y exclusivamente a Levi. Por primera vez, la joven de cabellos castaño-calabaza creía que su capitán no era tan malo como aparentaba. Algo en sus palabras consiguió reconfortarla, y supo que él jamás abandonaría a sus compañeros y subordinados.

* * *

_Si me vuelvo a quedar sin nada...__Sé que te tengo a ti._  
_Si me vuelvo a quedar sin ganas..._  
_Sé que te tengo a ti._


	2. Una fecha especial

Se acercaba su cumpleaños, el número veinte para ser más precisos, y nadie lo recordaría. No es que pasar ya casi un año en la Legión de reconocimiento y en el escuadrón del capitán Levi la hubiese vuelto pesimista, pues había visto muchas cosas que pudieron haber acabado con su ánimo de no haber sido tan fuerte. Pero era irrefutable, todos estaban muy ocupados y exhaustos para siquiera recordar qué acontecía la próxima semana. Ella los entendía. El cansancio de pasar semanas en labor de expedición, de ver soldados morir uno tras otro, de pasar el primer día de descanso viendo a los familiares llorar sus perdidas y, finalmente, caer desplomados sobre una cama que desocuparían pronto.

Según le informó Hanji en una conversación informal, guardarían reposo en el Cuartel de investigación, allá en algún lugar de la Muralla María. Pocos se sentían seguros fuera del Muro Rose, pero el castillo era grande y podían descansar ahí sin preocuparse de visitas inesperadas por parte de los titanes. Según la excéntrica mujer, sería una oportunidad ideal para adelantar en sus propias investigaciones sin necesidad de que los otros trabajaran; Petra supuso que se la pasaría metida día y noche en la Biblioteca, o quizás utilizaría alguno de los calabozos para hacer experimentos que en otras habitaciones podrían ser peligrosos. Francamente, aunque admiraba y apreciaba a la científica, prefería no saber nada de lo que tenía que hacer para darles la información final.

Todos los demás opinaban lo mismo, y por ello, se mantenían lejos de ella. Levi en particular evitaba a toda costa cruzarse con la "cuatro-ojos", y todos notaron, sin excepción, que estaba más reservado que de costumbre. Apenas salía de su habitación y hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario.

A su escuadrón de élite, eso no le gustó nada. Recordaban, un año atrás, cuando él era así con todo mundo. Cuando parecía reacio incluso a liderarlos; les tomó tiempo para ser algo más que soldados sin nombre para el capitán. Entonces, tras el gran avance, ¿él se había retractado? Petra no quería creerlo, pero ni siquiera los ánimos de Erd podían esfumar la inseguridad. El hecho de que nadie mencionara tampoco la fecha especial la hizo entristecer de sobremanera. Supuso que marcar la fecha en un calendario sería inútil... pero lo hizo de todos modos.

* * *

_***A cinco días***_

— _¡Eh, muchachos! Preparé la cena. ¡Vengan al comedor!_ —anunciaba Petra con cierto entusiasmo, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de escuadrón y otros soldados. Algunos se devolvieron por los pasillos a regañadientes y otros lo hicieron corriendo, tal vez por el hambre que tenían. Cocinar fue agotador debido a su estado de ánimo, pero le agradó las palabras que minutos antes le obsequió Hanji. _"Eres como la madre de todos estos brutos. Sin ti, estarían perdidos"_.

Muy probablemente, la científica estuviera exagerando, pero algo en su expresión optimista y la seguridad de su voz le hizo pensar que la apreciaba. A su manera. Erd la observó cuando se sentó en una mesa del comedor y sonrió. Gunter y Auruo también la observaban, pero parecían cansados y no se diría que el segundo estaba de buen humor. Algo en el silencio de los muchachos la hicieron sentir incomoda. Dejó frente a ellos platos con huevo, pan, queso y algo de fruta.

— _Deberías descansar, Petra._ —sugirió Erd con expresión inocente.— _Ya has hecho bastante hoy._ —miró a los otros dos, que no se animaron a decir nada que pusiera en riesgo su integridad física. El rubio, por otro lado, parecía decidido a picar un poco a la joven. Acariciándose la quijada, dio la impresión de meditar algo de gran complejidad.— _A decir verdad, siempre eres la que más se esfuerza. Dejas todo impecable aunque el capitán no te lo pida. ¿Alguna razón en especial?_

Sorprendida por su indirecta, y por las miradas que se clavaban en ella como dardos paralizantes, se detuvo a mitad de una acción. Pretendía sentarse en la esquina del comedor, donde podría ocultar mejor sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no esperaba nada parecido a lo que su inquisitivo compañero señalaba en voz alta. Lo miró fijamente, y él hizo lo mismo. Reinó el silencio en el comedor y sólo se rompió cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió. Levi entró tan cómodamente que la joven se preguntó cómo no notaba la tensión en el ambiente, que era tan densa como sofocante.

El rostro del capitán era imperturbable, como siempre, pero unas sombras nuevas le conferían a sus ojos una expresión de amenaza constante.

Se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, cerca de la ambarina. Tampoco dijo nada respecto a las mejillas encendidas de ésta ni a la perplejidad en el rostro de Auruo. De hecho, lo único que podía irritar al pelinegro, era la mirada penetrante de Hanji, que estaba al otro lado de la sala. La amante de los titanes tenía una forma muy particular de mirar cuando algo le inquietaba.

— _No._ —dijo terminantemente la joven de cabellos amielados, siguiendo con su labor.

Erd y Gunter intercambiaron muecas de disgusto y resignación, mientras Auruo escondía una sonrisa tras una taza de té. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con el Escuadrón especial de Levi? Lo curioso, es que todo mundo se hacía la misma pregunta. Pasaron varios minutos para que la sala volviera a la monotonía de siempre, en los cuales el capitán cenó sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Petra no se sentía con la claridad mental suficiente para iniciar una conversación, y temía que Erd se aventurara por segunda vez a preguntar algo tan extraño. ¿Qué podía significar limpiar un poco más de la cuenta? Además, no es como si nadie además de ellos lo notara. Lo que sí deberían haber notado, se dijo de pronto molesta, era lo cerca que estaba su cumpleaños. Recogió sus platos antes de marcharse, sin siquiera despedirse de nadie. La única mirada que la siguió por el pasillo, curiosamente, fue la de Levi.

* * *

_***A dos días***_

Estaba llegando al límite, lo sabía. No había hecho mas que limpiar y cocinar, y aunque eso parecería poca cosa al estar acostumbrada al trabajo pesado y a matar titanes, su estado de animo la fatigaba mucho más a prisa. Erd estaba adquiriendo la costumbre de preguntar cosas indebidas y sin fundamento, y aunque ni Gunter ni Auruo incitaban al interrogatorio, sus miradas dejaban claro que les interesaba la respuesta. ¿Y ella qué podía hacer sino ignorarlos? Los quería, aún luego de un año les había tomado afecto, pero no era tan paciente como para aguantar sus niñerías. Desde su punto de vista, ellos sólo buscaban una excusa para burlarse del capitán Levi, lo que era un completo sinsentido.

— _Francamente no los entiendo_. —le comentaba a Hanji mientras le ayudaba a vaciar las cajas del sótano donde estaba su "laboratorio". La científica tenía toda una colección de extrañezas ahí abajo, y sumando la cercanía de los calabozos, ese lugar daba escalofríos. Sin embargo, era mucho mejor que estar arriba. Y Hanji no la juzgaba ni malinterpretaba sus respuestas.— _Insinúan que todo lo que hago tiene una razón oculta. ¿Qué esperan que les diga?_

— _Los hombres son unos tontos._ —afirmó la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si no fuera nada nuevo. La ambarina la observó, curiosa, mientras la otra elegía con cuidado distintos recipientes de cristal y bolsas pequeñas con contenido dudoso. A diferencia de muchas mujeres despechadas por el amor, Hanji no hablaba como si tuviera un rencor especial hacia los hombres; más bien, lo hacía como cuando hablaba de los titanes, de una manera objetiva y honesta.— _La mayoría de ellos lo son, al menos. Pasan muchas cosas por alto; las mujeres somos más perceptivas. Pero... bien, es parte de su encanto._

— _¿Encanto?_ —repitió Petra con incredulidad.

— _Si, eso mismo._ —rió Hanji. Hicieron una pequeña pausa para clasificar y etiquetar las diversas botellas de cristal según su contenido y fecha de creación. Cuando acabaron y siguieron con lo de más, la mirada de la capitana se había vuelto cálida.— _Los hombres requieren que los entiendas en su simpleza. Especialmente los soldados de esta Legión. He conocido a muchos y te aseguro que sus tonterías son sus cualidades más adorables._

Petra no respondió de inmediato. Se dedicó a vaciar las cajas en silencio durante un rato, meditando sobre aquellas palabras y también sobre el comportamiento de sus compañeros. Cuando los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y toda la sala de investigación del sótano quedó impecable y ordenada, las dos mujeres se despidieron. Hanji se quedaría toda la noche trabajando, y con la fama que tenía, sólo agotaría más a la pobre soldado. Así pues, subió las interminables escaleras hasta alcanzar el segundo piso del castillo. En uno de tantos pasillos, encontró a sus más cercanos compañeros, Erd, Gunter y Auruo. Quiso darse la vuelta y evitarlos, pero ellos notaron su presencia y cambió de opinión. Les plantaría cara y acabaría con eso de una vez por todas.

Petra llegó en el mismo momento que Erd se preparaba para hablar. Con seriedad pero sin mayor acusaciones, levantó la mano para que guardara silencio y él así lo hizo. Auruo entornó los ojos y Gunter sólo levantó las cejas.

— _Has estado preguntando cosas que no entiendo, Erd._ —dijo sin rodeos.— _Pero creo saber por qué lo has hecho._

— _¿Enserio?_ —inquirió con gran sorpresa el rubio, haciendo eco de los pensamientos del otro par.

— _Sí._ —a pesar del enfado anterior, que se disolvió conforme sus palabras fluían, una cálida sonrisa asomó en su rostro.— _Creo que estás preocupado por mi. Admito que tus comentarios me parecen fuera de lugar y a veces da la sensación de que insinúas cosas que no son. Sin embargo, es como si temieras que algo malo pudiera pasarme._ —miró a los otros dos y su sonrisa se alargó.— _Creo que ocurre lo mismo con ustedes, sólo que Erd es más descarado._ —rió junto con Auruo y Gunter al notar el sonrojo del aludido, quien intentó sin éxito desmentir tales "acusaciones".— _Pero eso es bueno. Probablemente no me habría dado cuenta sin ti. Gracias._

— _E-Eh..._ —verse agradecidos de tal modo, provocó en los tres hombres una mezcla de nervios y torpeza. Se disculparon por sus indiscreciones (aunque sólo Erd lo había dicho en voz alta) y, muy a su manera, le dieron palabras de aliento a la joven. Al final Auruo, con expresión inconformista, puso una mano sobre su hombro.— _Pero Petra, debes saber por qué nos preocupa. ¿No crees que es peligroso? Eres la única mujer del escuadrón, y el capitán Levi podría..._

— _¿Aprovecharse?_ —interrumpió la joven con seriedad. Tomó la mano de Auruo y la apartó con delicadeza.— En verdad les agradezco su preocupación, muchachos. Pero el capitán Levi no es ese tipo de hombre, estoy segura. Además, nada podría haber entre nosotros.

Y ella creía que en verdad era de esa manera. Convencidos, por el momento, los tres hombres mandaron a la muchacha a descansar para luego ellos mismos retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Quizás no recordaran su cumpleaños, pero ya ni siquiera le importaba. Esa noche durmió con una cálida sensación de protección y afecto. Nunca se sintió tan en casa como en aquella ocasión. Cuando cerró sus ojos, pensó que soñaría con los típicos paisajes que siempre soñaba. Creyó que vería el cielo azul tan despejado en el exterior, la longitud de las montañas y la densidad de los árboles en el bosque. En efecto, soñó con todo esto. Pero lo primero que su subconsciente gravó por delante de todas esas imágenes... fue la mirada de Levi clavada sobre ella.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! x.x Perdonen que tardara tanto en actualizar este fic, acabo de entrar a clases la semana pasada y fue una cosa de locos. No tenía mucha idea de qué podía hacer aquí, así que cuando me llegó una... se extendió demasiado para un sólo capítulo x'D Sé que este no tuvo mucho Levi x Petra, pero es que adoro al trío de tontos(?) -obsesionada con Kaichou wa maid-sama!-

A todo mundo(?): Sip, seguiré este fic~ Pero no es de extrañar que tarde más en actualizarlo, _"La última oportunidad_" es una historia con más base, mientras que esta es casi puro "fanservice" XD! Si a alguien se le ocurre algún tipo de idea random de algún tipo de situación entre Levi y Petra (todo cronológicamente correcto), podría intentarlo en el capítulo 4~ El 3 ya está ocupado(?) ¡Sigan leyendo y no se arrepentirán! *-* Muchas gracias, enserio, por su apoyo~


End file.
